Gutbier Marlene is a strong growing Poinsettia of short to medium height. It has self-branching traits which make it desirable for branched plant production. Because of its compact growth habit, it can be flowered without the use of chemical growth retardants. Gutbier Marlene is in "full-bloom" 9 weeks after flower induction. The bright brick-red bracts have a horizontal presentation, with the smaller inner bracts at a slightly upward angle. The bract petioles are relatively short, forming a tight circle of bracts around the cyathia. Bract retention lasts for several months. After flowering, Gutbier Marlene can withstand temperatures down to 10 degrees C. very well, and these conditions intensify its bract color.
This new Poinsettia cultivar originated as a seedling from cross pollination of cultivar 236 and `268` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,275) in my greenhouse in Linz, Germany. It was selected because of its large, erect, bright brick-red flower bracts. It has self-branching traits and a compact growth habit which seems to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. No chemical growth retardant may be needed to produce a flowering plant of desired height. After selection, the plant was vegetatively reproduced by stem cuttings at the same location. Successive generations of vegetative propagation demonstrated its distinct characteristics are firmly fixed and held true from generation to generation.
Gutbier Marlene is distinctly different from its parent `268` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,275) in leaf color, bract color and bract orientation. The leaf color of Gutbier Marlene is darker than RHS 147A; `268` is near RHS 147A. The bract color of Gutbier Marlene is bright brick red, near RHS 45B; `268` bracts are bright red, darker than RHS 46B or RHS 45A. The bract orientation on Gutbier Marlene is mostly horizontal while `268` bracts are oriented upward from horizontal. In 1992, vegetative cuttings were sent to Encinitas, Calif. for further testing under greenhouse conditions there.